herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Disney Guys
These are a male characters who belongs to Disney and its properties Marvel, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox. Disney Cartoons Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) Donald Duck Iconic.png|Donald Duck (Disney Universe) Goofy transparent.png|Goofy (Disney Universe) Pluto (Disney).png|Pluto (Disney Universe) Chip_n'_Dale.png|Chip 'N Dale (Disney Universe) Princess Activity Kit Page 08 Image 0007.png|Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy, Sleepy, Dopey) (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)) Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (Disney character) 595154-jiminy1 super.jpg|Jiminy Cricket (Disney's Pinocchio) Jaq and Gus.png|Jaq and Gus (Disney's Cinderella) Reluctantdragon-2.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon (character) Dumbo.png|Dumbo (character) Pongodisney2.jpg|Po go (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) 220px-Winniethepooh.png|Winnie the Pooh (Disney character) Piglet.png|Piglet (Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise) 258px-908000-paperone large.jpg|Scrooge McDuck (Disney Universe) Merlin (Disney).jpg|Merlin (Disney Universe) Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Zummi.png|Zummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Bonkers3.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat (character) Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney character) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney character) Mowgli large.png|Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book) Screenshot 20180206-094718.png|Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) Christopher Robin Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin (Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise) 400000479088.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney Universe) Max Goof.gif|Max Goof (Disney Universe) Phineas and Ferb render.png|Phineas and Ferb (character) DipperthePines-0.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Tj-detweiler.png|T.J. Detweiler (Disney's Recess) lloydnebulon.jpeg|Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) Leonard and Spot Helperman.jpeg|Leonard and Spot Helperman (Disney's Teacher's Pet) Kick.jpg|Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Woody aja.png|Woody (Toy Story franchise) Buzz 22.png|Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story franchise) Prince.jpg|Prince Florian (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Philip (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Prince Eric.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The Litle Mermaid) Quasimodopic.png|Quasimodo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Herccolored.png|Hercules (Disney character) Flik.png|Flik (A Bug's Life) Li Shang.png|Li Shang (Disney's Mulan) 492px-Untitled-3.png|Simba (The Lion King franchise) Emperor Kuzco.png|Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Sulley and Mike.png|James P. Sullivan (right) and Mike Wazowski (left) (Monster Inc.) Stitch OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch franchise) 200709 180984 1 024.jpg|Cornelius Fillmore (Disney's Fillmore!) Doug-Funnie.jpg|Doug Funnie (Disney character) Jake's human and dragon forms.jpg|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Ninja Randy Cunningham Full Body.jpg|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) B3495E3B-FB3C-493B-9638-31B8E3EF7B7A.png|Roger Radcliffe (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) MiloThatch.png|Milo James Thatch (Disney's Atlantis) 258px-Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai (Disney's Brother Bear) Todddaring.JPG|Todd Daring (The Replacements) 258px-Lewis.png|Lewis (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Tumblr p43hcqGm8x1tr6wqbo1 500.png|Ron Possible (Kim Possible) Marco diaz.png|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Blumberg.jpg|Mikey Blumberg (Disney's Recess) Griswald.jpg|Gus Griswald (Disney's Recess) Vincelasalle.jpg|Vince LaSalle (Disney's Recess) Mr incredible incredibles 2.png|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles franchise) F6386B7E-1270-493A-9526-FA3A5D095E0D.png|Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar's Cars franchise) Dave-the-Barbarian-ds01.jpeg|Dave the Barbaian (character) A4476i1 Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Chicken Little (Transparent).png|Chicken Little (Disney movie character) Ratatouille7.jpg|Remy (Ratatouille) Bolt.png|Bolt (Disney character) 282px-Wall•e.png|WALL-E (character) Wreck-ItRalph.png|Wreck-It Ralph (character) 258px-RMK1425GM z.jpg|Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled) Dustycrophopperplanes2.png|Dusty Crophopper (Disney's Plane duology) Live Action Cliff Secord.jpg|Cliff Second (The Rocketeer) Tron Program.png|Tron (Disney character) Sam Flynn.jpg|Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) Captain EO.jpeg|Captain EO (character) Jack Sparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean film series) Mowgli (1994 Live Action).jpeg|Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1994 movie)) Video Games Sora v2 KHIII.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) Rallen.png|Rallen (Spectrobes franchise) Touchstone Pictures Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Dick tracy.jpg|Dick Tracy (character) David-dunn.jpg|David Dunn (Unbreakable trilogy) 17115962810858209280 screenshots 2014-10-13 00034.jpeg|Joseph Turok (Turok 2008 VG) Gnomeo gnomeo and juliet.png|Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) Rocky, Colt And Tum-Tum.jpeg|Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum (3 Ninjas series) Glass-movie-joseph-dunn-1024x427.jpeg|Joseph Dunn (Unbreakable trilogy) Robin Williams as Andrew Martin.jpeg|Andrew Martin (Bicentennial Man (movie)) Jai (Unbreakable).jpeg|Jai (Unbreakable trilogy) Robert Angier.jpeg|Robert Angier (The Prestige) Ulysses Everett McGill.jpeg|Ulysses Everett McGill (O Brother, Where Art Thou?) Hollywood Pictures Popeye Robin Williams.jpg|Popeye (1980 movie character) Bob Hoskins Mario.jpeg|Mario (Super Mario Bros. 1993 live-action movie) Hutch MacNeil.jpeg|Hutch MacNeil (Stay Alive) ABC Studios Tim taylor.jpg|Tim Taylor (Home Improvement) Sayidlost.png|Sayid Jarrah (Lost (ABC series)) Slacker-cats.jpeg|Buckley and Eddie (Slacker Cats) BVS Entertainment Ralph (SFOTSD).jpeg|Ralph (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Jack (X9ND).jpeg|Jack (Xyber 9: New Dawn) Mark "Charger" McCutchen.gif|Mark "Charger" McCutchen (NASCAR Racers) Action Man (2000 cartoon character).jpeg|Action Man (2000 cartoon character) Chesbro "Chez" Mouse.jpeg|Chesbro "Chez" Mouse (The Mouse and the Monster) Lobo Fuerte (Strong Wolf).jpeg|Lobo Fuerte (Los Luchadores) Turbine (Los Luchadores).jpeg|Turbine (Los Luchadores) SIP Animation Axel Manning pic 2 by ATOMGIRL97.jpeg|Axel Manning (A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines) King (A.T.O.M.).jpeg|King (A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines) Hawkk (A.T.O.M.).jpeg|Hawk (A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines) Shark (A.T.O.M.).jpeg|Shark (A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines) Serio (Combo Ninos).jpeg|Serio (Combo Ninos) Combo-ninos-wall-paco-1024x768 3py.jpeg|Paco (Combo Ninos) Jetix Srmthfg Chiro.jpg|Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) SRMTHFG Wiki Promo Sparx.jpg|Sparx (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) SRMTHFG Wiki Promo Gibson.jpg|Gibson (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) SRMTHFG Wiki Promo Otto.jpg|Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Antauri as Black Monkey.png|Antauri (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) 0459D864-02B9-4A97-BFC1-006D1D725450.png|Ed (Get Ed) Burn (Get Ed).jpeg|Burn (Get Ed) Disney Junior Peanut butter and jelly otter 2.png|Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley Giff (Playhouse Disney character) Oliewave.png|Oilie Polie (Disney/Nelvana character) The Muppet Studio Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog (The Muppets franchise) Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fuzzier Bear (The Muppets franchise) Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo (The Muppets franchise) Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpeg|Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) Marvel Iron man in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite.png|Iron Man Captain America in Marvel vs Capcom Infinite.png|Captain America Char tv haos 186x281 hulk.png|Hulk (Marvel Universe) 2831131-thor 1.png|Thor Odinson Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye SpiderMan (1990s Series).jpg|Spider-Man Star-Lord en Disney Infinity.png|Star-Lord Rocket Racoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Quasar toon.jpg|Quasar Adam Warlock Portrait Art.png|Adam Warlock 4529800-drax-19b77.jpg|Drag the Destroyer Director Nick Fury.png|Nick Fury (Sgt. Fury) Dr. Strange.png|Doctor Strange Marvel vs Capcom 2 Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Universe) Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Universe) Groot Avengers Alliance.jpeg|Groot Daredevil Portrait Art.png|Daredevil (Marvel) Frank Castle (Earth-12131) 001.png|The Punisher (character) Johnathon Blaze (Earth-12131) 001.png|Ghost Rider (Marvel) Eric Brooks (Earth-12131) 001.png|Blade (Marvel) Edward Brock (Earth-30847) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinity 0001.png|Venom (Marvel) Deadpool FB Artwork 1.jpg|Deadpool Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Man Render.png|Iron Man (MCU) CaptainAmerica6-Avengers.png|Captain America (MCU) Hulk2-Avengers.jpg|Hulk (MCU) Thor Avengers- Age of Ultron.jpg|Thor Odinson (MCU) Hawkeye Poster.png|Hawkeye (MCU) Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png|Star-Lord (MCU) Rocket Gotg Render.png|Rocket Racoon (MCU) Drax Gotg Render.png|Drax the Destroyer (MCU) Groot Profile(1).png|Groot (MCU) Spider-Man (MCU).png|Spider-Man (MCU) Scott Lang Ant-Man 02.png|Ant-Man (MCU) Doctor Strange- Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg|Doctor Strange (MCU) IMG 6702.jpg|Daredevil (MCU) The Punisher-Season-two.jpg|The Punisher (MCU) Ghost Rider AOS.jpg|The Punisher (MCU) Marvel Disk Wars Akira Hakatsuki (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 0001.jpeg|Akira Akatsuki (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) Hikaru Akatsuki (Earth-14042).jpeg|Hikaru Akatsuki (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) Chris Taylor (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 001.png|Chris Taylor (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) Edward Grant (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 001.png|Edward Grant (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) Marvel Games Spider-Man from MSM render.png|Spider-Man (Spider-Man PS4 game) Malibu Comics Jonathan Martin (Earth-93060) 0002.jpeg|Ghoul (Ultraverse) Lucasfilm Star Wars Luke Skywalker (Disney).png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars original trilogy) Han Solo.png|Han Solo (Star Wars original trilogy) Star-wars-obi-wan-kenobi-jedi-cloak-3.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars prequel trilogy) AnakinSkywalkerROTS.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars prequel trilogy) FInn-Star-Wars-The-Last-Jedi-Leather-Jacket.jpg|Finn (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca (Star Wars franchise) R2-D2.jpg|R2-D2 (Star Wars franchise) C-3PO TLJ Card Trader Award Card.png|C-3PO (Star Wars franchise) Yoda.png|Yoda (Star Wars franchise) Ezra Render.png|Erza Render (Star Wars: Rebels) Kanan Jarrus.png|Kanan Jarrus (Star Wars: Rebels) Zeb Full Body.jpg|Garazeb Orrelios (Star Wars: Rebels) Lando WoSW.jpg|Lando Calrissian (Star Wars original trilogy) Wicket RotJ.png|Wicket W. Warrick (Star Wars original trilogy) Mace Windu.jpg|Mace Windu (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Jarjarport.jpg|Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars prequel trilogy) PloKoon.png|Plo Koon (Star Wars prequel trilogy) KitFisto-SithSnapshot.jpg|Kit Fisto (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Agen Kolar.jpg|Agen Kolar (Star Wars prequel trilogy) 200px-Bail Organa Mug.jpg|Bail Organa (Star Wars prequel trilogy) BB8-Fathead.png|BB-8 (Star Wars sequel trilogy) PoeDameron2-Fathead.png|Poe Dameron (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Thall Joben Polyhedron170.jpeg|Thall Joben (Star Wars: Droids) Jord Dusat Polyhedron170.jpeg|Jord Dusat (Star Wars: Droids) Chirpa.jpeg|Chirpa (Star Wars sequel trilogy) GalenMarekBlackout.jpg|Galen Marek (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I) Indiana Jones Indiana Jones2.jpg|Indiana Jones (character) Marcus Brody.jpg|Marcus Brody Other Lucasfilm characters Howard T. Duck.jpg|Howard the Duck (Lucasfilm character) Willow The Dwarf.jpg|Willow Ufgood (1988 Lucasfilm character) 8d4e0fec95c798cd33865434761bf203--val-kilmer-long-haired-men.jpg|Madmartigan (Willow) p-american-graffiti-richard-dreyfuss.jpeg|Curt Henderson (American Graffiti) Captain EO.jpeg|Captain EO (character) Bog King.png|Bog King (Strange Magic) 20th Century Fox Cartoons HomerSimpson.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Peter Griffin (1).png|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin (Family Guy) 250px-Stewie Griffin.png|Stevie Griffin (Family Guy) Brian Griffin pose.png|Brian Griffin (Family Guy) Fry.png|Fry (Futurama) Bender Rodriguez.png|Bender (Futurama) Hank Hill.png|Hank Hill (King of the Hill) Rodney_running.png|Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Fender_Transparent.png|Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) Lug_the_robot.jpg|Lug (Robots) Crank_Casey.jpeg|Crank Casey (Robots) Bigweld.jpg|Bigweld (Robots) Diesel.jpg|Diesel Springer (Robots) Horton_The_Elphant_(2008).png|Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) Morton.jpg|Morton the Mouse (Horton Hears a Who!) Mayor_ned_mcdodd_horton_hears_a_who_2008.jpg|Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who!) Rudy.jpg|Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Blu.png|Blu (Rio series) Rafael_Rio.png|Rafael (Rio series) Nico_with_a_bottle_cap.png|Nico (Rio series) Luiz.png|Luiz (Rio series) C69dc2613da23dc11df49ca8b9e77e1e.png|Tiago (Rio series) Bobby.png|Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) Untitled.jpg|Stan Smith (American Dad) 150px-Steve Smith.png|Steve Smith (American Dad) Roger Smith.png|Roger Smith (American Dad) AmericanDad 09 Klaus vD1F.jpg|Klaus Heisler (American Dad) Bobbelcher2.png|Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Zak lesting to music.jpeg|Zak Young (FernGully) Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda (FernGully) Cale Tucker.png|Cale Tucker (Titan A.E) A611994.jpg|Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) Manny_(Ice_Age).png|Manny (Ice Age series) Diego_ice_age.png|Diego (Ice Age series) Scrat.jpg|Scrat (Ice Age series) Sid.jpg|Sid (Ice Age series) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Wayne Edwards.PNG.png|Wayne Edwards (Bless the Harts) Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Live Action McClane.jpg|John McClane (Die Hard franchise) Home alone macaulay culkin kevin mccallister boy fear shout fright 346 1600x1200.jpg|Kevin McCallister (Home Alone franchise) Richard Tyler Live Action.jpg|Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) Gson34.jpg|Mark Evans (The Good Son) =Fox-made Marvel Films = Nicholas Fury (Earth-5724) 0002.jpeg|Nick Fury (Fox-made Marvel 1998 movie character) Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-701306)_008.jpg|Daredevil (Daredevil 2003) Mr--Fantastic-2-fantastic-four-245005 1024 768-1-.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four 2005 movies) Human-Torch-1-fantastic-four-244941 1024 768-1-.jpg|Human Torch (Fantastic Four 2005 movies) Live-Action Thing.png|The Thing (Fantastic Four 2005 movies) Norrin radd.jpg|Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four 2005 movies) Mr. Fantastic reboot.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four 2015 movie) =X-Men Cinematic Universe = X-men-wolverine-costume-wallpaper-1.jpg|Wolverine (X-Men Movies) Xavier.png|Professor X (X-Men Movies) X-Men Apocalypse Cyclops Image 2 .jpg|Cyclopes (X-Men Movies) Nightcrawler in X-men 2.jpeg|Nightcrawler (X-Men Movies) X2iceman.jpg|Ice Man (X-Men Movies) Beast-DOTFP.png|Beast (X-Men Movies) Fox 2000 Pictures Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007).png|Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville (live-action movie character) Boom! Studios qubit.jpeg|Qubit (Irredeemable) Category:Blog posts